Z-figthers vs Justice League Guide
by Sparks16
Summary: This is the guide to the weapons, powers and abilities for the Z-fighters and Justice League members that will be in this story.


**Hello guys, thanks for waiting for this new story, it won't be as long as Anime War, it's like the equivalent to Anime Filler. I hope you enjoy this. And know that the DC characters won't be based off a specific timeline. No Pre-Crisis, Post Crisis, New 52, etc. The power scaling between them and Z-fighters would be really huge so I'm power scaling my own Justice League. So review over the abilities I put down.**

Goku - Mastered Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken (x1-x20), Mastered Ultra Instinct, Kamehameha (Barrage, Angry, Instant, Super, True, Extreme Speed, God, Supreme), Spirit Bomb, Dragon Fist, Hakai, Mafuba, Super God Fist, Instant Transmission, Destructo Disc, Solar Flare, Super God Shock Flash (One-Inch Punch), Afterimage, Meteor Combination, Meteor Smash, Meteor Blast, Meteor Impact, Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts, Afterimage

Superman - Heat Vision/Heat Beam, Freeze Breath, Infinite Mass Punch, Solar Flare, X-Ray Vision, Super Breath, Super Strength, Super Speed, Sun-Dip Boost (Extra boost of power after he leaves the sun)

Chiara - Mastered Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Unlocked Potential, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken (x1 - x10), Limit Breaker Blue, Ultra Instinct (-Sign-), Kamehameha (Barrage, Angry, Hellzone, Instant, Super, Ultimate, God, Limit Breaker, Imperfect Instinct), Masenko (Super, God, Limit Breaker), Hellzone Grenade, Special Beam Cannon, Destructo Disc (Super, Chain), Super God Fist, Instant Transmission, Prison Shot (Multi, Super), Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts, Afterimage

Wonder Woman - Lasso of Truth, Bracelets of Submission (Increases her power when she removes them), Sword (Can split atoms), Shield, Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts, Can fight without thinking (Like Ultra Instinct)

Vegeta - Mastered Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, Galick Gun (Super), Big Bang Attack, Final Flash (God, Gamma Burst Flash), Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts, Afterimage

Shazam - Lightning Manipulation, Wisdom of Solomon, Strength of Hercules, Stamina of Atlas, Power of Zeus, Courage of Achilles, Speed of Mercury

Gohan - Mastered Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Unlocked Potential, Beyond Unlocked Potential, Limit Breaker Blue, Masenko (Super, Ultimate, Limit Breaker), Soaring Dragon Strike, Kamehameha (Super, Ultimate, Limit Breaker), Special Beam Cannon, Burst Rush, Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts, Afterimage

Green Lantern - Constructs (Anything), Super Strength, Super Speed, Strong Will

Piccolo - Merged w/ Nail and Kami, Namekian God, Special Beam Cannon, Hellzone Grenade, Light Grenade, Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts

Martian Manhunter - Intangibility, Invisibility, Heat Beam, Manipulate Physical body, Telekinesis, Giant Form, Super Strength, Super Speed

Android 17 - Normal and Divine Battery, Finger Beam, Photon Flash, Energy Ball, Accel Dance (w/18), Dead End Rain, Android Barrier, Super Electric Strike, Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts

Android 18 - Normal and Divine Battery, Finger Beam, Infinity Bullets, Deadly Dance, Sadistic 18, Accel Dance (w/17), Dead End Rain, Android Barrier, Dual Destructo Disc, Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts, Endless Stamina

Flash - Infinite Mass Punch, Accelerated Healing, Speed Force

Krillin - Kamehameha (Expanding, Super), Destructo Disk (Super, Chain), Solar Flare (x100), Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts, Afterimage

Tien - Multiform, Solar Flare, Dodon Ray, Tri-Beam (Neo), Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts, Afterimage

Yamcha - Kamehameha (Super), Wolf Fang Fist (Neo, Blinding), Spirit Ball (Super), Super Strength, Super Speed, Martial Arts, Afterimage

Aquaman - Telepathy (with fish), Trident (can conduct lightning), Super Strength, Super Speed

Batman - Batarangs, Grapple Gun, Shock Gloves, etc. Peak Human Strength, Peak Human Reflexes, Martial Arts, Batmobile, Batwing

 **So this will be some of the abilities that I got for the characters. If you notice something that I missed, feel free to comment in the review section and I will read it to see if I can incorporate it into the story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my new story as I will be posting the first chapter, and maybe others, tonight.**


End file.
